The Asul Fang
by MShel
Summary: Maleko Kaleo is a Hyur lancer, adopted by a rough marauding tribe of Sea Wolves in the Far North seas. At the age of 19, he leaves behind the sandy shores of Tanima Umi, and sets off for the lands of Eorzea. Join him for his journey from the smallest Sea Wolf, to the Mercenary Sea Captain known as the Asul Fang.
1. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**

"Again!"

A powerful voice boomed across the deck of a swaying ship. A giant hulking figure stood by a railing, watching two young men as they raised their weapons, breathing heavily from previous rounds of sparring. One seemed to be a younger version of the giant on the side, a Roegadyn Sea Wolf with a large war axe rested on his shoulder. The other was a much smaller, well built Hyur, with a long spear held at the ready, the killing tip aimed towards his opponent's heart.

The Roegadyn surged forward, with a deafening war cry, bringing his axe from its resting position on his shoulder, heaving it from right to left, then spinning with his momentum as he hefted the axe over his head and followed up with another fearsome swing.

The Hyur skipped backwards, pushing off with his lead foot, and landing on the rear, avoiding the first, and managed to crouch low, weaving under the second, striking forward with the shaft of his spear as he went. He was rewarded with a grunt of surprise as he struck his opponents exposed ribs.

Growling in anger, the Roegadyn threw his weight forward in a shoulder tackle, knocking the Hyur staggering back. The giant grinned and spat on the deck.

"Is that all you've got little Maleko?!" the Roegadyn roared defiantly.

The Hyur smiled and shook his head slowly. "I'm taking it easy on you Bhaldryss; I don't want to embarrass you in front of Fatyr_(1)_."

He leapt forward, bringing his spear down vertically in an overhead slam. The Roegadyn marauder Bhaldryss, was able to bring his axe up and catch the spear on its shaft, supporting the axe head with his open palm, but he stumbled from the sheer force of the blow. As soon as Maleko's feet had touched the ground, he followed through with a powerful push kick, using his hips to drive his heel forward into the off balance Roegadyn's sternum, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing over backwards.

Slowly regaining his feet, Bhaldryss emitted a low growl. His eyes began to blur over with a hue of red, and he stared angrily at the opponent before him. He rushed forward, swinging his axe in great arcs, all caution and safety forgotten in an angry attempt to gore the frustrating Hyur in front of him.

Maleko gave ground before the fearsome onslaught. He attempted to block one of the swings with his spear, but realized the sheer force would wear him down in no time, and began avoiding the slower blows, and deflecting the faster ones.

As he felt his foot reach the railing of the tilting ship his heart sank, he was forced to stand before the furious giant.

He could feel ocean spray on his back as he weathered the storm of iron and steel in front of him. After what felt like a life time, the Roegadyn's energy began to flag, and as the giant raised his axe over his head for one last murderous vertical stroke, Maleko slipped to his right. The axe head smashed into the railing with a splintering crash, and the axe was lodged deep into the wood.

As the Roegadyn regained control of his senses, he found himself staring at the gleaming point of Maleko's spear.

"Enough!"

The powerful voice boomed across the deck once more...

(1) Fatyr - Traditional Roegadyn word for Father.


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II**

The ship rose and fell beneath his feet as Maleko lowered his spear to the deck. Bhaldryss hung his head in shame as he realized he had once again put his brother in danger by losing himself to his berserker rage. Maleko smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's alright broda(1), I'm fine, and it keeps me on my toes!"

The Roegadyn gave him a sheepish smile. "Aye, I'd imagine it would."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of my Syn(2)." the elder giant spoke. "A Sea Wolf marauder's Wuota Blaet(3) is a thing of great pride. Work hard, and learn to harness it, and you will be as immovable as a berk(4), and as unrelenting as the merl(5)."

Bhaldryss bowed to his father. "Yes, Fatyr."

"Heck, I wish I could tap into such a fearsome energy myself!" chimed in Maleko, trying to ease his brother's mood.

The elder Roegadyn turn his attention to the young Hyur. "Maleko, you grow more powerful every day. Your skill with the spyr(6) is unrivaled on the isil(7). I could see you taking a place in the Lancer's Guild of Gridania, and bringing this isil great honor."

A spark of curiosity flashed in Maleko's eyes at the elder's words. "The Lancer's Guild?"

"Yes my Syn, Gridania is the home of the famous Lancer's Guild, and the stalwart Wood Wailers that defend their kingdom. Spyr fighters from all over the world gather there to train in the Guild's halls."

"Do you believe this, Lancer's Guild, could hone my skills further, Fatyr?" Maleko asked, fascinated.

The elder simply nodded. "There is always room to improve Klin(8)."

The sun was setting over the ocean as the Sea Wolf ship reached its home port, the island of Tanima Umi, home of a rough tribe of Roegadyn Sea Wolves. The people of the island were all marauders, raiding nearby islands, and sometimes crossing the seas to raid the Eorzean coasts. Those of the islanders that were not marauders were fishermen, and sea wives. Thatched roof huts sprawled across the shimmering white sands of a sea shell littered beach. Further inland, a dense jungle could be seen, leading to sheer vertical cliffs.

Roegadyn children ran down the coast, waving to the ship as it passed. Maleko raised a hand in response as they slowly pulled close to the dock. The crew of the ship, "Und Braena(9)" heaved thick mooring lines from the ship to the waiting dock workers on the pier, who wound them around old bollards, rusted from years of ocean spray.

Maleko looked at his brother, standing next to him by the rail, and smiled. "Well, we're home broda."

The Roegadyn grinned at the Hyur beside him. It had been fifteen years since his father had found Maleko washed up on the shores of Tanima Umi, only five years old. The elder had taken him in as a second son, and raised him as his own. Now, Maleko was like a brother to him in all but blood.

The brow thudded across to the pier as the crew lowered it into place. The elder Roegadyn, standing at the prow of the ship, cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Ahoy, Sea Wolves! Ahoy, Tanima Umi!" his deep voice boomed out across the island, and the villagers emerged from their huts, smiling and cheering the return of their leader, and his crew.

That night, a feast was held to celebrate the return of the Marauders. They had returned, victorious, from raiding a neighboring island, after a dispute over the flow of established sea trade lines.

Men and women sang, dance, and drank around a giant bonfire on the beach. A more boisterous group of men had joined each other in a bawdy drinking song as they step danced, arm in arm. Small scuffles broke out over petty things here and there, but that was to be expected whenever Sea Wolves were in their cups.

Maleko sat beside his brother, a faraway look in his eyes as he watched his people celebrate. He tugged idly at one of his brass ear rings as his gaze was drawn to another scuffle.

"Is something bothering you Maleko?" Bhaldryss asked him, sensing something was amiss.

"I'm fine borda , I've just been thinking about what Fatyr was saying." Maleko replied, "About that Lancer's Guild in Gridania."

The young Roegadyn studied his brother's face. "You wish to go, don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know Bhaldryss… I feel like I do, but…" Maleko trailed off, unsure of how to explain his thoughts.

"But you do not wish to leave the island?" Bhaldryss finished for him.

Maleko looked up at his brother, then slowly nodded.

"Broda. I have known you since we were both young. You have a passion for spear fighting, nothing gives you joy more than honing your skills." Bhaldryss told his brother, "Do not worry about leaving Tanima Umi, we shall always be with you. You may be a Hyur by blood Maleko, but you are a Sea Wolf by honor."

(1) Broda - Traditional Roegadyn word for Brother.

(2) Syn - Traditional Roegadyn word for Son.

(3) Wuota Blaet - Wuota meaning Berserker, and Blaet meaning Blood. Traditional Roegadyn phrase for Berserker Blood.

(4) Berk - Traditional Roegadyn word for Mountain.

(5) Merl - Traditional Roegadyn word for Sea.

(6) Spyr - Traditional Roegadyn word for Spear.

(7) Isil - Traditional Roegadyn word for Island.

(8) Klin - Traditional Roegadyn word for Child.

(9) Und Braena - Und meaning Wave, and Braena meaning Breaker, the name of the boat is Wave Breaker


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

"Fatyr! How can you give your blessing to Maleko, but not to me?" Bhaldryss demanded, outraged by his father's disapproval.

The brothers stood in front of their father, who had just finished breaking his fast and was now arguing angrily with his son in the den of their little hut. Maleko had been shocked when Bhaldryss had stepped forward, requesting leave to follow him to Eorzea. His brother was in line to become the Alpha male of their Sea Wolf tribe, a fact that they were both fiercely proud of. Yet, now it seemed his brother would forsake it all for an overly passionate whim.

"You know that it is different!" his father bellowed. "You are to become the Floernmann(1) of this isil one day; I cannot allow you to go stomping around the Eorzean countryside on your every whim and fancy!"

"It is for that very reason that I must go!" Bhaldryss argued. "I need to learn to control my Wuota Blaet, and I feel in my hearz(2) that I will find my answer in Eorzea.

"That is nonsense, what can that cursed laent(3) give you that we, your Dyn(4), cannot? Eorzea is being torn apart by the Beast tribes, with their Primals, and the Garleans are a constant threat looming on their border." His father growled. Then in a softer voice, touched with concern, he added. "I cannot afford to lose you to some unforeseen disaster…"

"However, you can afford to lose Maleko?!" Bhaldryss asked, uncowed by his father's concern.

The elder stared at his son, anguish plain in his eyes. "You know that I care for you both equally."

Bhaldryss' anger finally subsided, and after a moment, he spoke again, calmly. "Father, I have heard tales of a Roegadyn tribe that harnesses their _inner beast_ for use in waek(5). I believe this may be similar to my Wuota Blaet. If I am to guide our Dyn when my time comes, I must first do anything it takes to control this power."

Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn(6), had been born with a rare gift found among Roegadyn males, and even rarer amongst women, however he struggles to control it. His anger was volatile, and when it seized him, his strength grew substantially, and his tolerance of pain was heightened, however, he could not discern friend from foe, often putting his companions at risk. If he could learn to control his rage, unleashing it at his own will, or at the least, maintaining control of his senses, he believed he could become an unrivaled warrior, strong enough to unite the surrounding islands.

The elders brow furrowed in thought as he processed what his son had just told him.

"I will return, in control of this power, and I will guide our Dyn, I give you my word, I will make you proud Fatyr."

The silence was deafening as the village elder thought long and hard over everything that had been said. He had been saddened, but proud, when Maleko approached him about his desire to find the Lancer's Guild, however when Bhaldryss stepped forward, voicing a similar request, he had been outraged. He had assumed his son was simply being foolish, and wished to follow his brother on his journey, however…

"Fine, I can see now that you have thought long and hard about this." His father began slowly, "Do not return to this isil until you have become a true Wuota."

The rest of the day was a blur of heartfelt farewells between friends and companions throughout the island. Maleko found himself sitting, one last time, at his favorite spot on the island, a small cliff a little ways into the jungle, that overlooked the village, and offered an amazing view of the sunset over the beach.

A group of children were throwing and kicking around a small leather ball back and forth down the beach. Maleko smiled as one of the larger children caught the ball, and was promptly swarmed by a flock of yelling and jumping smaller children, and eventually brought down in a huge dog pile of arms and legs.

Everything was happening so fast now. First light tomorrow, he would put out to sea with the crew of Und Braena, one last time, heading for the Vylbrand coast, and the city-state of Limsa Lominsa, where he'd start his journey in Eorzea. Soon he would leave everything he knew behind, for a journey into an unknown continent.

He gained a certain comfort from the fact that his brother would be traveling with him. However, they had discussed their plans, and Bhaldryss would be staying in Limsa Lominsa to join the Marauder's Guild. Their father had given them a letter of introduction to the City State's leader that would provide Bhaldryss entry into the guild, and Maleko passage to the Shroud.

As the sun began to set, Maleko rose and brushed himself off. He had lost track of how long he'd been sitting, watching the little village, but now he remembered he was supposed to meet Bhaldryss and a group of friends at the local pub for a small going away celebration.

He approached the brightly lit pub and could hear singing and dancing from within. He stepped through the open doorway and voices were raised in greeting. Tomorrow was still a long way away.

(1) Floernmann - Traditional Roegadyn word meaning Leading Man.

(2) Hearz - Traditional Roegadyn word for Heart.

(3) Laent - Traditional Roegadyn word for Land.

(4) Dyn - Traditional Roegadyn word for People.

(5) Waek - Traditional Roegadyn word for Battle.

(6) Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn - The name of Maleko's Brother. Translates to Bold Giant, Son of Wandering Mountain.


	4. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

"Fair Waens, and Following Merls my Syns!" the elder called to his children as Und Braena pulled away from the pier. The sea lapped lazily against the hull of the ship as the two brothers raised hands in farewell. Neither could quite find their voice to return their father's call. They had a long journey ahead of them, and they knew it would be a long time before they saw the cherished shores of their home again.

A deep rhythmic boom sounded out across the deck as a Roegadyn set the pace for the ship's Oarsmen on a large drum. The experienced oarsmen pulled Und Braena out to sea, and as the ship crawled far enough out into deeper waters, the Helmsman swung the ship slowly towards the south, catching the wind, and skirting the coast of Tanima Umi out to sea. It wasn't long before they felt the buck and heave of the high seas under their feet.

Several weeks later a call rang out from the Lookout's Nest. "Port ho!" Off their port side, extending off the Vylbrand coast was the maritime city state, Limsa Lominsa.

Maleko and Bhaldryss stepped off the ship together and looked around. White buildings stood off of pillar like islands projecting from the sea, worn away by the constant crashing of the Rhotano. Solid plank bridges and catwalks stretched from building to building, creating the floating city. The brothers were swept away in a diverse crowd flowing through the city.

"Hail lads, and well met. Yer not from round these waters are ye? Names Baderon, what brings ye to me Drowning Wench?" an honest enough looking Midlander greeted them as they approached his bar.

"Well met indeed friend. I'm called Bhaldryss. An interestin' city you've here. We've traveled from the North Seas, to broaden our horizons, and mayhaps our purses while we're at it." Bhaldryss told the man.

"I see, a right Sea Wolf ye be, but 'ow bout yer salty lookin lad there? One doesn't find many Hyur in the North Seas mate." Baderon said, giving a lighthearted smile in Maleko's direction to make sure no insult was taken.

Maleko stepped forward and shook the Proprietor's hand. "Maleko Kaleo, unfortunate enough to have been raised alongside this brute of a sea dog."

"Ah, I see, an interestin' tale that must be, but for another time, say." Baderon nodded with a smile. "So 'ow can I help ye lads? Care fer a drink, a room, information? I know this city like the back of me hand I do.

Maleko and Bhaldryss explained their respective needs to Baderon over a tankard of fine ale. They purchased a room to share, and turned in for the night. A few days later they found themselves in the lobby saying their goodbyes.

Bhaldryss embraced his brother in a bone crushing bear hug. "Stay safe brother. I'll be here in Limsa training hard, so you'd better not fall behind with those sorry forest folk ye plan on spending yer time with."

"Aye, I'll see what they're all about, and once they've nothing to give, I'll come back here an we'll show these Vylbrand puddle pirates how true marauders sail!"


	5. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V**

The moon rose high in the sky as a young Hyur Highlander arrived in the canopied forest kingdom of Gridania. He had traveled a considerable distance in his journey to learn more of the storied Lancer's guild, and the Wood Wailers of the Twin Adder, that protected the kingdom in matters of internal strife.

He had learned of them just a year ago, from the village elder of Tanima Umi, an island in the far North Seas. He had been raised there, found washed up on shore at the age of five, by the local Roegadyn Sea Wolf tribe. They had accepted him as their own, and although not much was known about his past, he had been happy.

All his life, he had always been a shorter individual. Especially when viewed in contrast to his Roegadyn "brother". He took up the spear at the age of eight to make up for this. He poured his heart and soul into excelling with his weapon, in a desire to outdo the "normal" children. Not necessarily out of a need to spite them, but in a warrior society like the Sea Wolves, he wanted to earn his place.

In his eighteenth year, he set out across the Indigo Deep with the Sea Wolf ship _Und Braena_, heading to Limsa Lominsa with his sworn brother, the elder's son, Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn. From Limsa Lominsa, he took a ferry across to Vesper Bay, and then rode by Chocobo drawn carriage across the sun baked Thanalan region, into the Shroud, and finally, at the age of nineteen, he had reached his destination.

Floor panels squeaked softly under his leather boots as he stepped into the local inn, The Roost. He scanned the room, and found a kindly looking Elezen proprietress smiling warmly at him from behind a counter. As he crossed the room, he felt curious eyes watching him, but he made no sign of noticing.

"Good evening traveler, I'm Miounne, what brings you to our peaceful little Tea Shop?" the Elezen greeted him.

"Evening ma'am, my name is Maleko; I've come a great way to see about joining the Lancer's Guild here in Gridania." Maleko replied, taking great care to control his rough seaman drawl.

The proprietress studied the young Hyur before her. Curiously, instead of the common traveling clothes of a Hyur adventurer, he wore the garb of a Roegadyn male, calf high studded boots, with leather trousers, and a sleeveless vest. On his left shoulder was a large leather spaulder, and on his hands, two large leather cuffs. Around his neck was a faded blue scarf.

His had a few scars from countless raids in the Northern Seas that somehow added to a certain rugged handsomeness, and he had a simple blue tribal tattoo that was a mirror to that of his sworn brother. His hair was neatly faded in a military like fashion.

"I'll be happy to help you, but it's getting late, maybe you'd like to put in for the night, and we can discuss things tomorrow morning?"

Maleko agreed and purchased a small room. He bathed and then lay down for sleep, lulled by the gentle turning of the water mill outside.

The following morning, Maleko emerged into the dining room to find Miounne speaking with a young Hyur woman with beautiful silver hair. She wore leather hunting garb, and across her back was slung a maple wood bow.

"Ah, good morning Maleko! Come here, I'd like to introduce you to someone." the proprietress called.

The young woman turned to face Maleko as he approached. She smiled warmly at him, and Maleko realized that she was stunningly beautiful.

"Maleko, this is Rosalyn Nightingale, she's a local huntress and a good friend of mine. I've known her since she was a wee thing."

"A pleasure to meet you Maleko, Mother Miounne was telling me that you'd just arrived last night." Rosalyn looked him up and down and then smiled. "Curious outfit, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Maleko glanced down at himself, and then back up at Rosalyn. He explained to her and Miounne where he was from, how he had been raised alongside the Sea Wolves as one of their own, and what brought him to Gridania. He soon realized he'd been going on about himself, and trailed off awkwardly, his face flushing once more.

"So….yeah, and what about you?"

Miounne laughed softly. "Why, Rosalyn, just the other night, he was the picture of stoicism. I wonder what could have gotten into him."


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"Roslyn, what brings you here? It's always good to see you!"

A young Hyur woman in an orange and brown cotton acton greeted Roslyn warmly from behind the front desk of the Lancer's Guild.

"Afternoon Jillian, this is Maleko. He traveled all the way across the North Seas, and arrived just last night" Roslyn replied.

Jillian turned to Maleko and smiled, _**"Ah I see! Well, welcome to the Lancers' Guild, Maleko! If you seek to refine your skills with the polearm, then you've come to the right place. Spear wielders gather here to train with one another, and further hone their abilities under the tutelage of our fine instructors. If you seek membership, just see your way to the back and talk to Master Ywain, he'll decide if you have what it takes!"**_

Maleko could hear the sounds of spear work on wooden dummies, and the calls of a drill instructor coming from the room in question. He thanked the clerk, and started towards the room.

"Come find me later and let me know how things go Maleko, you can usually find me at either Miounne's or the Archer's Guild." Roslyn called to him as he left. Maleko raised a hand in farewell as he passed into the back room.

His ears were assaulted with the drilling of several members of the guild as they faced off against several wooden dummies, cutting and thrusting at them with wooden practice spears as an instructor paced up and down the line, calling out trusts and slashes, correcting a stance here, changing a grip there, and never seeming quite satisfied.

Several of the cities Wood Wailers stood watching, some as instructors, some simply seeking comradery on their off hours. Maleko approached one such Wailer, and asked which of the men was called Ywain. The Wood Wailer pointed him to a Hyur Midlander leaning on a railing on the upper deck, watching the recruits below.

The Hyur, Ywain, seemed to notice their attention and raised a hand in greeting to them. Maleko made his way around the drilling recruits, and passed a group doggedly doing push-ups in time to an instructor's call of "Up, Down, Up, Down".

As he reached the top of the steps, Ywain met him halfway and extended his hand, which Maleko clasped, shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to the Wailing Barracks friend. You come to me in the garb of a Sea Wolf, and carrying a harpoon, where most men would have a lance or spear. It gives an odd look about you, but I can see in your eyes a fiery determination. I assume you've come to hone your skills?"

"Well met Master Ywain. I've traveled from my village, Tanima Umi, in the North Seas in search of your guild. Rumors have it you've the finest around when it comes to lance work." Maleko replied.

"I cannot speak to rumors young Maleko_**, however I can tell you that no other fighting style can claim to be as offensively minded as our own. Our approach is ever one of attack, no matter who, or what, we face. We wield our polearm as if it were an extension of our own body. We are like a raging storm before our foes, delivering a barrage of devastating thrusts and slashes**_**.****"** Ywain began.

"_**A lancer's worth may be measured quite simply, in how swiftly and decisively he can pierce his enemy's defenses. By its nature, the polearm is a simple weapon to wield, for good or ill. Even in a farmer's hands, it is capable of wreaking considerable havoc. Thus it has been a mainstay of every great army since ancient times."**_

"_**Yet know that a lance alone does not a lancer make. Faced with unfavorable odds, an unseasoned spearman will break formation and flee without a moment's hesitation. A true lancer, however, flinches not before his enemies, for he knows not the meaning of fear. Ever does he press forward, disdainful of the odds, that he might pierce the enemy line and open a path to victory."**_

"_**Needless to say, doing so requires no small amount of courage, and that is why our guild has striven from the first to instill this essential quality in every soul who passes through our halls."**_

Maleko considered the Master's words carefully. They were stirring, and inspirational enough, however, rehearsed words were easily spoken.

Finally Maleko replied with a bow. "You have my interest Master. If you would have me, I shall strive to bring honor upon your halls."

** ANY AND ALL WRITING IN BOLD/ITALICS ARE ROUGHLY COPIED FROM THE GAME ITSELF. THEY ARE NOT OF MY IMAGINATION, AND I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THEM**


End file.
